


You look taller on TV

by flareonfury



Series: first words spoken (can open a heart) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Episode: s01ep03 Fight or Flight, F/M, Gen, Kinda canon compliant, Pre-Relationship, Soulmate - First Words, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: Takes place after S1 Ep 3 "Fight or Flight" and is a Soulmates - First Words AU. Kara realizes Maxwell said her words. Not as fast as she should have. Pre-Kara/Maxwell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching Supergirl Season via Netflix for a couple different reasons: 1) I love the series! 2) I wanted to write some my OTPs for the series which are also very rare in this fandom and I hoped rewatching would spark something. It did indeed! MCU has a lot of Soulmates AUs where the first sentence/first words your soulmate speaks to you is on your body somewhere; I've used the same thing here. I haven't seen much in the Legends of Superflarrow fandom which I figure is a shame because it's often quite brilliantly done and one of my top favorite AUs. If you happen to rewatch Fight & Flight episode, I actually thought Kara states her next words to Max were her first and thus originally tempted to those instead but rewatching I went with canon. I figured closer to canon, the better.

It's not until much later, after defeating Reactron that she has a free moment to relax and go over everything that's happened. With that comes the realization of something she's been waiting for what seemed like ages. Her soulmate.

 _You look taller on TV_ was written over her heart as any Krypton soulmark. It's been there sometime during or after crash landing in the Phantom Zone. She doesn't remember having it before she was found by her cousin but anytime before that is nearly a blur of emotions. She didn't even know what to make of it until Alex discovered it and told her all about Earth soulmates and their soulmarks. While Krypton had them, they were much rarer and often only in Kryptonese. 

It didn't make losing her family or her purpose on Earth hurt any less, however it was somewhat comforting to have a person somewhere out there waiting for her. And it becomes so normal to look at eventually that she barely pays attention to it. She knows to keep an ear for it. However for nearly twelve years, nothing. She should have thought of it before, but she's been so preoccupied about becoming Supergirl and dealing with everything for Cat and James, that she forgets the major difference between then and now - her actions as Supergirl has her on television. She should have made the connection before, but there was too much going on to worry about it.

Her soulmate? Maxwell Lord.

CEO and founder of Lord Technologies and definitely not a fan of hers if anything he's said on news counts. Hell he even falsely states that Superman saved him instead of her.

Kara wonders if he had realized it himself yet, or if he often gets asked _Where is he? _. She wants to go to him, but he's not a huge Supergirl fan to begin with and she's not sure how to ask him or hell just tell him. There had been numerous times they've been in the same room due to his ties with Cat Grant but not once did they speak to each other before - hell, she doubts if he even knows her name! Of course this had to happen when she was Supergirl.__

__If she does go to him, this means he could hold this over her head. Just because they were soulmates it doesn't mean everything was sunshine and rainbows now. She knows this, has seen how much work soulmates have to put forth to have a relationship. Growing up, the Danvers constantly spoke about being cautious with her friends and her future soulmate. But with being Supergirl now? He's at risk, if it's ever discovered she had a soulmate or who it was to begin with. It's probably bad enough that he's the CEO of Lord Technologies and one of the smartest men on the planet. He'll probably be targeted again, not just by Reactron, but by others as well. How was she supposed to keep him safe and keep her silence?_ _

__What is she supposed to do now?_ _


End file.
